He Never Loved Her
by Shanna1003
Summary: What if Blair never slept with Nate after the Cotillion? What if she went to find Chuck instead? Is it too late for them? How would everything turn out instead?  Oneshot of BlairxChuck -Episode 01x10-


_Disclaimer: I do not own gossip girl characters, any plots in the story or the T.V. show, this is a one shot on Blair and Chuck, after the Debutante Ball, because...I love them!_

"_Nate never loved her." _He thought darkly, as he shot down another glass of scotch. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget her, he swore that everything was somehow all inked to her. _"Damnit."_

Memories flashed in his head.

At Victorla, the secret joy he felt when she announced they had broken up, her on the stage, dancing. Damn, she was so hot, so sexy that night. So...extraordinary, so unlike her. And in the limo. The way she looked at him, he felt his heart clench, how she had been the one to move closer and kiss him. And that night... '

And them at her birthday, the butterfly confession on the roof, she had laugh at him then but he alone brought her comfort and happiness when she broke down in front of everyone. The necklace she adored, which led to another grateful kiss and that to another time.

That was the beginning of all things, their secret meetings, the private texts, the late-night calls. He remembered how jealous he got when she agreed to go with Prince Theodore and how she had kissed it all away.

Of course good things never lasted long.

Then came Nate into the picture once again. He never should have let her go with him to the Cotillion. And now...who knows what they were doing... Okay, he did not want to think of that.

But...why? Sure, Nate was potentially the "better" boyfriend, the golden boy. But they both knew she deserved better, that Nate loved Serena deep down and that he didn't and wouldn't love her as much as he did.

"_Love?"_ Chuck groaned. He was in love.

Chuck Bass was in love, and with on other then his best friend's ex-girlfriend, the queen of the upper east side, Blair Waldorf.

Wait, scratch that on the ex, the last heartbreaking moment of them together was when he saw them about to...when they were kissing and Nate winked at him. Winked. That wink had lost him something he never knew he could lose.

Motioning for another cup of scotch, Chuck felt his stomach churn and knew it had nothing to do with alcohol. Now he finally knew what it was like to be heart broken. He gripped his glass, he should forget about her, forget about the damn butterflies and just escape.

How was he going to face them tomorrow when they'll go back into being the perfect couple? The kissing, hugging and...

"Chuck?" He froze. Turning around slowly, he saw Blair Waldorf standing two feet in front of him, looking ever still so gorgeous in her debutante dress. He stared, maybe he was hallucinating.

"Chuck?" Okay he wasn't. This was all very very real.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply. His tone bitter, "Shouldn't you be with Nate doing what you planned to do for so long?"

"Chuck. I couldn't..."

"Couldn't what? Couldn't fake your virginity for him?" Chuck snarled, "Couldn't deal with the shame of sleeping with his best friend?"

"Chuck!" She yelled, tears in her eyes, "I just couldn't okay?"

He stopped, he never meant to make her cry. He was just pissed. Pissed-off at this whole damn thing they had, whatever it was, pissed-off that he was in love with her, pissed-off of their situation.

"I ... Told him."

"What?"

"I told him!" She was a Waldorf after all, and that means no crying in public. Instead she clenched her hand and gritted her teeth. "I told him about _us_, I told him what happened, what we did, i told him... I told him I couldn't do it, that I didn't love him anymore." 

"You don't?" Chuck asked, stunned.

"What else would I be doing in front of you?" She scowled.

"Oh. What did he say?" He didn't believe this, here was the girl in his dreams standing in front of him claiming that she had just refused her boyfriend of the last...10 years of her life and told him that they had something going on.

"He said he knew something was off, that he always suspected something. He was a bit pissed though." Blair muttered nervously.

"Oh."

Silence.

"Chuck! Goddamnit, say something. I rushed here, I ditched my debutante to come down here, I even turned down the boy I dreamt about since who knows how long, and for...for you! Please say something. I..."

"Why?"

"...I don't want you to exterminate those butterflies. Because...I have them too." He simply stared at her. She bit on her lower lip, nervous. Here she was practically throwing herself at her and he just sat there, silent. God, she was such a fool!

"I'm sorry, I was being stupid and irrational and...forgot what I said, because obviously I have no clue myself." She turned to leave, clinging on to the last bit of pride she could muster to walk out of here, not crying and with her head held high. He grabbed her arm.

"Are you saying that you like me?"

"Define like." He laughed and she turned away, wrenching her arm out.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe it. I... You have no idea what I'm feeling right now. I thought, I thought that I had lost you...I..."

Chuck Bass was never one for words, so trying to express his feelings the best way he can, he kissed her. She responded immediately, pulling him closer. God, she missed this. His touch, his scent, his lips. This was something, something Nate can never give her. The feeling...

With a contented sigh, she pulled back and stared at him. He loved her. She didn't need him to say it like she had with Nate. She knew for sure that he did, without him having to say anything.

He knew she knew. And he knew she loved him back, she had finally made that clear.

Despite all the harsh words, the threat, the insults they had exchanged, they had finally come to a compromise. He smirked that smile she hated and loved so much, and grabbed her hand pulling her into the elevator. She smiled and kissed him, never getting enough.

As the door opened, Chuck grinned and carried her bridal style, with her squealing in delight in his arms, and into the penthouse suite where he shut the door and ravished her as he had once said he'd do if he was her man.

--

**Gossip girl here, **

**Now the debutante is over, we have official come out in to the real word, ladies. But high class doesn't exclude scandals, or dramas. **

**Spotted; N getting into a fight at the ball, I wonder what was the cause of that. **

**D and S were seen happily in love making out on the dance floor and leaving together, can anyone say aww? **

**As for N, C and our favorite queen B. They all disappeared. Anyone know where they've gone? Because I'm dying to find out. **

**You know you love me, xoxo**

**Gossip Girl. **

--

"So, how was your debutante night, S?" Serena giggled.

"It was wonderful. Dan, can you believe it? He actually came. He was so sweet and..."

"Yes, we all know cabbage patch is your dream boy." Blair rolled her eyes, but smiled, happy for her best friend.

"What about you B?

"It was. Nice." Blair shrugged.

"You're lying." Serena accused.

"What?"

"You're hiding something from me! Where did you go afterwards? C'mon, even Gossip Girl noticed you disappeared."

"Well..." Blair debated whether or not she should tell. "You can't be judgmental on this alright? And you can't tell anyone."

"Alright..." Serena agreed, a bit worried about what she was going to hear.

Blair took a deep breath, "Nate and I went off somewhere and we were about to...you know...finally do it."

"Oh!" Serena squealed, interrupting. "That's great B!"

Blair held up a finger. "But the point is, we didn't."

"Huh?"

"We broke up."

"Oh no..." Serena's face fell, she thought of automatically comforting Blair. "Why? You guys were finally happily back together. What happened?"

"I don't love him." Blair said simply. "And he doesn't love me. We both knew that for... I think a long time now."

"Oh Blair." Serena smiled sympathetically, sad yet proud of her friend's new revelation.

"But you know, I'm not sad over it, really," Blair added at Serena's skeptical expression. "Either way, this break up had been put off for a long time, too long. "I'm..." Blair smiled to herself, "Relieved. I'm free. Can you believe that S! Finally! I'm free! After all these years, me, Blair Waldorf has officially ended it with Nate Archibald."

Surprised at her friend's reaction to this, Serena couldn't help but pull Blair into a tight hug and jump up and down with her.

"You are! You're young, beautiful and single! Watch out boys, Blair Waldorf is on the loose."

Blair giggled at this, "I'm single and in love."

"Yes, you...what?" Serena paused, now fully aware of what her friend had just said.

"I'm in love! I'm single and in love. Oh, life is wonderful." Blair said and fell down on her couch, laughing.

"In love Blair? Already? With who?"

"I can't say."

"Tell! Now!" Serena demanded.

"You're going to kill me." Blair warned.

"Try me." Serena crossed her arms. Blair shrugged.

"Chuck Bass."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Wait, no no no, Chuck Bass? Our Chuck Bass?" Serena asked, her eyes wide open.

"What other Chuck Bass do we know?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?"

Blair blushed, "Yes. I've been...with him in a way, ever since me and Nate broke off."

"Blair," Serena said disapprovingly, "You said, it was only for revenge, when I asked you after your birthday party."

"I know, but...Serena," Blair pleased, "You don't understand, when I'm with him, he's different, I'm different. It's like..."

"You complete each other?" Serena muttered sarcastically.

"Yes!" Blair nodded, unaware.

"Blair...I just don't want you to hurt."

"I know. But, I don't think...he will. He loves me, Serena."

"How do you know?" Serena asked, feeling bad at doubting Blair as she voiced her thoughts so earnestly. She didn't want to be the bad friend here, but this was Chuck! The famous womanizer in their social circles.

"Because, I do." Blair said defiantly, no sign of doubt in her voice. "But, please, don't tell anyone. Right now, I don't even know what we mean to each other."

"Alright, just, be careful alright? I love you, B. Even if that scumbag doesn't."

"Serena! He's not a scumbag!" Blair said laughing, "But I love you too."

--


End file.
